This Cannot Be Happening
by sammywammy1120
Summary: Rachel notices a van but no one else seems to care until the man gets out and that's when things turn ugly. They turn ugly real fast.


**AN: This whole story was inspired by a dream I had. If some things don't make sense or are too heartbreaking don't blame me blame my weird subconscious mind. There is some Faberry/Brittana moments so it can't be all that bad. Anyways hope you enjoy this and hopefully I dream some more random stuff so I can write more weird/crazy stories. **

**WARNING:**** Lots of shooting and character deaths! Please don't read if you're really sensitive** **to this sort of stuff.**

**All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

It was the annual end of the year glee pot luck hosted by the one and only Mr. Schue. He once again opened his home to the glee club and was still inside with Artie and Mercedes getting things ready while everyone else was hanging out in front. Finn and Puck brought a table out and were arm wrestling each other while Sam and Tina watched and placed bets as to who would win. Santana followed Brittany around as she smelled the roses in front of Mr. Schue's house and Rachel, Quinn and Mike were leaning against the wall talking about random things.

"Guys that van keeps driving up and down the street" Rachel says to Quinn and Mike who look over and see the white van driving down the street.

"He's probably lost. Stop being so paranoid" Quinn said as she turned back to Mike and started talking to him again. Rachel continued to watch the van she saw it make another u-turn and come back up the street. This time she made eye contact with the man but quickly looked away. When she looked back over she noticed the van had parked across the street from them. She watched as the man got out of the van. Rachel's eyes quickly looked down the the man's hands.

"Oh my god he has a gun" Rachel said in a panic. Quinn looked over at Rachel and saw nothing but pure fear in her eyes.

"What?"

"Alright nobody move or I'll shoot" The man said as he pointing the gun towards everyone. "You" The guy pointed at Mike. "Get everyone's cell phones" Mike with his hands up in the air nodded and started collecting all the cell phones.

"You know if you didn't have that gun I would so beat your ass right now" Santana said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Santana shut up before he shoots you" Finn yelled at her.

"He's not going to shoot me or anyone. He doesn't have the balls to..." But before Santana could finish her sentence the man fired his gun. Everyone screamed.

"Bitch" Was the last thing Finn said before he fell over.

"You bastard you shot Finn" Sam yelled. The man shot his gun again and Sam fell over as well. Mike started rushing towards the man but the man shot Mike in the leg.

"Mike!" Tina yelled as she rushed over to him.

"Oww"

"Anyone else have something to say?" The man asked and everyone else shook their heads no. "Now both blondies and... you" The man pointed at Rachel. "Get in the van"

"I don't want to go. I'm scared San" Brittany cried not wanting to go in the van. Santana saw the fear in her eyes and took Brittany's hand into hers.

"If you take her you have to take me too" Santana demanded. The man didn't look happy but agreed.

"Fine. You four get into the van"

"Leave the girls and just take me" Puck tried to reason. The guy pointed the gun directly at Puck and then quickly fired to his left.

"Uh" Mr. Schue said as he fell to the ground.

"Do you all think I'm stupid? Now get into the van" He yelled at the girls.

"Sanny" Brittany cried. Santana tightened her grip on Brittany's hand as the girls got into the van.

"I can't die. I'm too young. I haven't finished High School. I still need to apply to NYADA. Oh my god I didn't finishing applying. What if I don't get in? I have to get in. This can't be the end. I was supposed to become a broadway star" Rachel rambled.

"Only you would think about your career at a time like this" Quinn said. The man locked the van and then turned back to the rest of the kids.

"I'm going to leave and no one follow me or else I'll kill the girls one by one. Understood?" The man raced into the driver's seat and drove away.

"Tina call the cops" Puck said as he reached in his pocket.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To go save the girls"

"He's going to kill them if you follow him"

"He's going to kill them either way" Puck said as he raced to his car.

"Be careful" Tina yelled as Puck drove away.

* * *

"We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die" Rachel repeated over and over. Brittany continued to cry into Santana shoulder.

"Hey hobbit how bout you shut the hell up. You're scaring Britt" Santana lashed out.

"Just relax everyone we're not going to die" Quinn said.

"You don't know that. He already killed Finn, Sam and Mr. Schue. Not to mention shot Mike. This man doesn't care. He's crazy" Rachel said looking at Quinn. Quinn's face dropped.

"Oh my god we are going to die" Santana rolled her eyes.

"All this worrying isn't going to do us any good. We just have to play it cool. Do what he says and when he gets what he wants he'll let us go" Santana said trying to calm everyone down.

"How can you be so calm?" Rachel asked.

"Because if I panic like you I'll probably end up getting killed" Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"You think he's going to kill me?" Santana shrugged.

"Maybe" It was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes.

"Will you knock it off. This isn't the time to joke" Quinn said. Santana let out a small chuckle and Rachel smacked her arm.

"Ass"

"I dont like this. I just want to go home" Brittany cried.

"Shh...I know you do. Don't worry Britt I won't let anything happen to you" Santana said as she lightly kissed Brittany's lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Rachel" Rachel looked over at Quinn. "Just in case... we don't...you know make it"

"Please don't start saying goodbye" Rachel said.

"I'm not. Well not really but I just need to you to know that...I never hated you" Tears started to form around Rachel's eyes. "I actually...I...I love you" Quinn took Rachel's hand into her and intertwined their fingers. "I've loved you since the first day I saw you and I know you probably don't feel the same but..." Before Quinn could finish Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's.

"Wanky" Santana said with a smirk. Rachel smacked Quinn in the arm once they broke apart.

"Oww"

"I hate that you waited till now to tell me this" Rachel said.

"I'm sorry. I was just..." Quinn stopped talking when she felt the van come to a stop. All four girls looked at each other was terrified faces. The van door opened and the man appeared.

"You two get out" The man pointed to Santana and Brittany. The two got out of the van and then the man closed the van door.

"He's going to kill them" Rachel said.

"He's not" Right after Quinn said that two shots were fired. "S, B" Quinn whispered. The van door opened once again.

"Get out" The man ordered. As Rachel and Quinn got out they saw Santana holding a crying Brittany. Both girls were relived until they saw a body laying on the floor.

"Puck?" Quinn cried. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand dragged her over to Santana and Brittany.

"What do you want" Santana yelled.

"I want a lot of things" The man said with a evil smirk. "But most importantly I want the money Russel owes me and since he won't answer my calls I'm sure killing his daughter will get his attention" Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel hand. The man pulled out his phone and started to made a phone call.

"Guys we have to do something or else he's going to kill all of us" Santana whispered. "Look you distract him and I'll..."

"No" Quinn interrupted. "This is all my dad's fault so let me handle this"

"Quinn don't" Rachel said. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand, smiled at her and let it go.

"Hey jackass" The man closed the phone walked towards Quinn and smacked her across her face. Quinn fell to the floor.

"Quinn" Rachel knelt to the floor beside her. "You're bleeding"

"I'm fine" Quinn said angry as she got back up.

"Well your father isn't answer the phone and I'm tired of waiting so" The guy pointed the gun directly at Quinn and fired.

"Rachel" Quinn yelled.

"Quinn" Rachel yelled.

"Asshole" Santana kicked the man in the groin and he fell to his knees. Then she kicked the gun out of his hands. "Britt get the gun" Brittany ran and got the gun. Santana took the gun from Brittany and shot the man in each leg so he wouldn't move.

"Oww you stupid bitch" The man yelled.

"Sanny" Brittany cried. Santana looked back and saw Quinn cradling Rachel on the floor.

"Quinn...it...hurts" Rachel cried. Quinn was in tears.

"I know sweetie but you have to hold on. San call for help"

"I'm on it" Santana rushed and grabbed the man's cell.

"Why did you jump in front of me?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"He...was...going...to shoot...you"

"Help is on its way" Santana announced.

"You hear that Rach? Help is coming" Quinn saw Rachel closing her eyes. "No, no keep your eyes open Rach. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours" Rachel gave a very weak smile.

"Quinn..." Rachel's smile faded as she began to cry. "I'm not...going...to make...it"

"Shh. Don't say that. Yes you are"

"I love...you" Quinn smiled and kiss Rachel's forehead.

"I love you too" Quinn looked up and continued talking to Rachel. "Now just stay awake until the ambulance gets here okay? They're going to come and fix you right up. Then I can take you on a date. Where would you like to go? Someplace vegan right?"

"Quinn" Brittany said sadly. Quinn looked down and saw that Rachel's eyes were closed.

"Rachel wake up. Baby wake up" Quinn cried. "Rachel wake up" Quinn shook Rachel's body.

"Q" Santana stopped Quinn. "She's gone" Quinn wiped away her tears.

"Brittany hold her. Don't let her head touch the ground" Brittany nodded as Quinn placed Rachel in her arms and then got up. She picked up the gun and walked over to the man.

"Q don't" Quinn looked back and Santana and then back at the man and pointed the gun directly at him.

"You're not going to shoot me princess" The man mocked.

"He's not worth it Q" Santana said trying to reason with her.

"He killed our teacher, friends and the women I love. He DOES deserves it" And with that Quinn shot the gun. She exhaled a long breath and then collapsed on the floor and started to cry her heart out. Santana rushed over and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay Q. It's going to be okay"

* * *

( two week later )

"I miss you Rach. I miss your smile, your laugh. I miss those ugly sweaters you wore and those ridiculous knee-high socks. I miss it all. I'm sorry I wasn't the nicest person to you. I live with that regret everyday. I just didn't know how to deal with my feelings. I hate that it took this terrible event for me to admit that i loved you. I still love you. I'll always love you. I never got to thank you for saving my life. You took a bullet for me and I'll be forever grateful for that. I'll never forget you. I love you Rach always and forever" Quinn wiped away her tears, kissed Rachel's headstone got up from the ground and walked away.


End file.
